


Who We Are

by Averrichi



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 08:12:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18069782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Averrichi/pseuds/Averrichi
Summary: We are who we are and nothing can change that.





	Who We Are

**_Who We Are_ **

_It's Who We Are_

_The Paladins of Voltron_  
_Defenders of the Universe_  
_Humans from Earth_

_It's Who We Are_

_It's who I am_  
_The Red Paladin_  
_A son, a friend, a brother_

_It's Who We Are_

_It's who I am_  
_The Black Paladin_  
_A lover, a friend, and brother_

_It's Who We Are_

_I_ _t's who I am_

_The Green Paladin_  
_A daughter, a sister, a friend_

_It's Who We Are_

_It's who I am_  
_The Blue Paladin_  
_An uncle, a friend, and solace to others_

_It's Who We Are_

_It's Who I Am_  
_The Yellow Paladin_  
_A son, a friend, a master chef_

_It's Who We Are_

_It's Who We Are_  
**_It's Who We Are?_ **  
**_But is it?_ **

_Times change, People Change, The Paladins Changed . . ._

_It's Who We Were_

_But It's Who I am_  
_The Pink Paladin_  
_a daughter, a princess, and friend_

_It's Who We Were_

_But It's Who I Am_  
_The Pilot of the Black Lion_  
_a galra, a human, a member of the Blade of Marmora_

**_We are who we are and nothing can change that_ **


End file.
